Full of Lies
by Tian Yerin
Summary: Seharusnya cinta melambangkan kasih sayang, ketulusan, rasa bahagia, dan sebagainya. Akan tetapi bagi seseorang itu berbeda. Baginya cinta hanya sebuah kosa kata yang penuh kebohongan II It' GS Kook II TaeKook II VKook


**FULL OF LIES**

 **TaeKook / VKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : Angst , Hurt/Comfort**

 **Diclaimer :**

 **Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seharusnya cinta melambangkan kasih sayang, ketulusan, rasa bahagia, dan sebagainya. Akan tetapi bagi seseorang itu berbeda. Baginya cinta hanya sebuah kosa kata yang penuh kebohongan_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook adalah seorang gadis manis dengan mata bulatnya yang selalu terpaku memperhatikan seluk beluk wajah tampan yang dimiliki kekasihnya. Ia hanya selalu tersenyum dan tertawa saat berada bersama kekasih tercintanya.

Taehyung adalah pria tampan yang sangat beruntung memiliki Jungkook. Ia tahu Jungkook sangat sangat mencintainya dan akan selalu kembali dan memaafkan dirinya sebanyak apa pun ia menyakiti hati wanitanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memperhatikan gerak gerik kekasihnya yang sedang bermain gitar. Ia berjalan mendekat sambil membawakan coklat panas kesukaan kekasihnya. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya didepan pintu, bersebelahan dengan Taehyung dan mulai ikut bernyanyi.

Jungkook tak ada bosannya memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sedang bernyanyi dengan mata terpejamnya. Ia sungguh sangat mengagumi wajah itu, sungguh ingin menjamah tiap incinya dengan tangan mungilnya.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung membuka matanya dan tatapan mereka beradu. Sekian detik Taehyung menatap mata yang entah ia sendiri pun tak tahu artinya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan senyum dengan gigi kelincinya yang tampak manis bertengger disana.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang ingin memasukkan gitarnya kedalam sarungnya kembali. Sebelum sempat melakukan semua itu, ia menahan sebelah tangan kekasihnya dan menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Love you"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak dan menatap mata bulat itu dengan seksama, memperhatikan seluk beluk wajah wanitanya. Kemudian tak lama ia tersenyum lalu mengusak lembut surai panjang hitam legam milik Jungkook dan membalas pernyataan cinta wanitanya seperti biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung bercerita bahwa teman semasa kecilnya kembali lagi. Ia sangat antusias menceritakannya. Terlebih temannya itu juga suka dan bisa bermain gitar.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan bertanya sesekali pada kekasihnya. Taehyung bilang ia mengantar teman masa kecilnya _-Bae Irene-_ itu ke _mini market_ terdekat dengan alasan ia tak tahu jalan. Dan bagaimana reaksi Jungkook? Tentu ia hanya senyum dan beranggapan bahwa kekasihnya terlalu baik.

"Irene itu pernah meminta nomor ku. Tapi tak ku beri. Kau tahu? Merepotkan bila _chat_ dengan perempuan. Mereka pasti akan berakhir menyukai ku"

"Kau terlalu narsis Tae"

Taehyung melayangkan candaan yang bagi Jungkook sudah biasa. Mereka tertawa bersama saat candaan itu dilontarkan.

Taehyung meletakkan kunci motor serta _handphone_ miliknya di atas nakas dan berjalan mendekati kucing kesayangan mereka. Jungkook meraih _handphone_ itu dan menyalakan datanya.

"Tae, aku nyalakan datanya ya"

"Jangan! _Hp_ itu kerap kali _hang_ bila dinyalakan datanya"

Baru saja Jungkook ingin mematikan datanya, tiba tiba ada beberapa pesan dari sosial media dan akun chat pribadi milik kekasihnya. Dan itu semua dari wanita.

Jungkook hanya menatap layar _hp_ itu sebentar sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya ke layar _home_ dan mematikan layar _hp_ kekasihnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menepuk dadanya berulangkali, berusaha menormalkan segala apa yang dirasa.

"Hey, jangan hanya mengelus Greg saja. Aku disini juga ingin disayang sayang Tae"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah ada angin apa, Taehyung tiba tiba meminta maaf tentang segala hal yang sudah ia sembunyikan. Mengakui segala kesalahannya. Jungkook hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia berusaha kuat untuk tidak terlihat lemah.

" _Eum_ , Tae. Tidak bisakan kita bicarakan sambil minum kopi? Aku sedang ingin kopi"

"Baiklah. Kita beli di kafe biasa"

Mereka memasuki kafe kecil dipersimpangan rumah Jungkook. Jungkook hanya tak mau bila sang ibu atau kakaknya mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia tak mau mengubah pandangan keluarganya terhadap kekasihnya.

Jungkook berdiri di depan kasir dan telunjuknya diletakkan diatas bibirnya. Ia tengah bingung ingin membeli apa.

"Ah! Aku ingin itu! _Mango_ _Smoothie_ dengan _topping_ _ice cream_!"

Jungkook berucap riang dan menunjuk ke atas tepat dimana gambar pilihan minuman yang ia inginkan terpampang jelas. Di sisi kanannya ada Taehyung yang menatap bingung Jungkook. Tidak. Mungkin ia tidak sedang menatap Jungkook. Tapi ia sedang berusaha menangkap sesuatu hal lain yang membuat dirinya menjadi bingung.

Jungkook membawa minumannya ke meja disudut sana. Diikuti Tae yang tidak membeli apapun.

"Kau selalu goyah saat melihat _ice cream_ ya _chagi_ "

Jungkook tersenyum sambil sibuk meminum dan memakan habis _topping ice cream_ vanila kesukaannya.

Taehyung meraih jemari Jungkook guna mengalihkan atensi wanitanya. Kini Jungkook menatap kekasihnya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tahu aku terlalu sering menyakiti dirimu"

"Aku selalu memaafkan mu Tae"

"Aku masih sering bertukar chat dengan perempuan lain. Dan bahkan saat bersama teman ku , aku masih sering menggoda perempuan lain dan akhirnya mereka menyukai ku"

" _... I know it but it's ok. I know your enchanment"_

Disana Jungkook masih tersenyum manis dan itu membuat Taehyung terenyuk.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tak akan bermain main seperti ini lagi. Aku sudah beruntung memiliki dirimu yang begitu tulus menyayangi ku dan membuatku menjadi sempurna. Tetapi aku malah menyakitimu lagi dan lagi. Maafkan aku"

Jungkook berjalan dan duduk disisi kiri Taehyung. Ia menatap mata itu sejenak. Ia mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya lalu tersenyum sebelum akhinya ia meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa ia tidak apa apa.

Jungkook hanya tak ingin membatasi Taehyung. Ia hanya ingin Taehyung bahagia dan nyaman bila berada disisinya. Sungguh bukan tipikal perempuan pada umumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tae, aku rindu keluarga mu. Bisakah kita kesana?"

"Nanti saja. Kalau ke rumah ku kau pasti mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membelikan mereka sesuatu"

"Tapi Tae.."

"Nanti saja _chagi_ "

Mereka sedang berada di rumah Jungkook. Ya kira kira sudah selama 4 bulan ini Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook di rumahnya setiap _weekend_. Taehyung tak mau kekasihnya mengeluarkan banyak uang. Karena tiap kali kesana wanitanya itu selalu saja membelikan yang macam macam untuk adik, ayah, ibu, kakak, bahkan sampai keponakannya. Entah ia membelikan makanan, mainan, baju, atau hal lainnya. Dan kalian tahu bahwa itu membutuhkan uang yang tak sedikit.

Jungkook merengut dan bibirnya otomatis membulat lucu. Tanda ia sedang merajuk pada kekasihnya.

"Hei, ayolah _chagi_. Kondisi keuangan mu sedang buruk dan aku tahu itu. Bersabarlah. Setelah semuanya membaik kau boleh berkunjung ke rumah ku seperti biasa"

Taehyung mendekat. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil wanitanya dari samping. Memberikan sedikit ketenangan disana dan jungkook membalas pelukan itu dengan sesekali membisikkan kata kata manja yang membuat kekasihnya itu tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu nanti malam tak bisa datang menjemputnya pulang kuliah. Ia bilang ia sedang ingin bersama sepupunya dan ingin latihan menyetir mobil.

"Greg. Kemarilah. Aku ingin mengelusmu"

Kucing kesayangannya datang menghampiri setelah dipanggil olehnya. Ia duduk manis di depan Jungkook yang mulai asik membelainya sayang. Kucing ini selalu diam saat Jungkook sedang sedih. Karena perangai asli kucing ini adalah tak suka disentuh, akan tetapi ia berubah bila ia merasa sang pemilik sedang bersedih hati.

" _You're the best, Greg"_

Jungkook membuka chat dari kekasihnya. Ia mengetik beberapa kata untuk kekasihnya yang dibalas lagi dengan kata kata yang menyakitkan bagi Jungkook.

 **To: TaeTae**

 _Kau boleh pergi Tae, meskipun sebenarnya aku sedikit tak ikhlas hihi .._

 **From : TaeTae**

 _Ayolah. Aku hanya meminta 2 hari weekend ini. Aku tak enak hati sudah sering menolak ajakan saudara ku. Ia selalu bilang bahwa aku selalu mengahampirimu tiap weekend. Bahkan teman-teman ku selalu megatakan hal yang sama._

 **To : TaeTae**

 _Baiklah kau boleh pergi. Maaf Tae. Aku hanya sudah terbiasa dengan adanya diri mu._

 **From : TaeTae**

 _Tapi jangan begini. Kau tahu, aku malu. Aku bahkan tak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri dan mendapatkan waktu bermainku bersama teman atau bahkan saudara ku._

 **Read**. Jungkook hanya membacanya saja. Rasanya hatinya perih. Jungkook juga ingin sedikit bebas dengan teman dan saudaranya tapi ia tak pernah bisa untuk menomor dua kan Taehyung. Tapi kini Taehyung menyalahkan dirinya. Padahal dulu ia yang selalu bersikeras ingin berada disisinya setiap _weekend_. Bahkan ia berkata ia tak perlu yang lain. Dan sekarang apa? Memang benar. Kita tak bisa tahu kondisi emosional seseorang hanya dengan membaca _chat_. Kita tak tahu apakah ia sedang marah atau tidak. Kita hanya menerka emosional mereka dengan cara kita membaca _chat_ itu. Tapi Jungkook itu lemah. Ia hanya berpura pura kuat agar tak seorang pun dapat meremehkan dirinya. Ia berusaha menganggap semua itu hanya sebuah nasihat yang perlu ia pelajari lagi.

' _Baiklah Tae. Aku akan berusaha menjadi fleksibel untukmu'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

3 hari setelah percakapan terakhir mereka, Jungkook me-non-aktifkan _hp-_ nya dan selama itu juga ia izin dari kampusnya. Ia selalu merenung sendiri di kamar dan tak pernah menghabiskan makanannya dan Taehyung yang diberitahu oleh kakak lelaki Jungkook bergegas ke rumah wanitanya itu.

Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang duduk terdiam di teras belakangnya. Kakak lelaki Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung langsung masuk dan menemui Jungkook. Ia juga menyuruh Taehyung agar membujuk Jungkook menghabiskan makanannya.

Taehyung duduk bersebelahan dengan wanitanya diayunan kayu panjang beratapkan kayu berbentuk segi empat panjang. Sungguh teduh. Sama sekali tidak panas walau matahari memang sedang terik-teriknya.

Jungkook berjengit. Ia terkejut karena ada Taehyung disebelahnya. Terlebih ia kini sedang memperhatikan dirinya begitu intens.

"Sedang apa kau disini Tae? Kau tidak bekerja?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung. Tentu Taehyung bingung. Ia melihat Jungkook menyunggingkan senyuman seperti biasa. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa apa. Ia melihat rambut panjang wanitanya terkuncir asal dengan piyama yang masih terpatri ditubuhnya dengan posisi memeluk kedua kakinya. Itu pose yang selalu disukai wanitanya.

"Sungguh Tae. Kau tak perlu repot kemari. Apa yang dikatakan _oppa_ pada mu?"

Jungkook tahu semua itu ulah sang kakak. Saang kakak pun tahu adik tersayangnya sedang ada masalah dengan Taehyung sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memberitahunya.

"Kook, ayo berkencan! Cepat mandi dan berpakaian yang manis ya"

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk berdiri lalu ia menggiring Jungkook ke kamarnya dan membiarkan memilih baju. Jungkook mengamit sebuah _white long sleeve_ dan rok selutut berwarna _khaki_. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya memperhatikan dari belakang.

"Lengan panjang lagi?"

"Kau tahu kan aku menyukainya"

Mereka beranjak keluar kamar dan Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ya, wanitanya harus mandi dahulu kan sebelum berkencan?

Tak lama Jungkook menghampirri Taehyung dengan pakaian yang rapi, rambut di kuncir dua bawah ala gadis desa, dan memakai topi kelinci. Aroma buah pun menguar dari tubuh wanitanya. Ini hal lain yang Taehyung suka. Wanitanya selalu tampil natural tanpa adanya make up.

Jungkook mengamit lengan kekasihnya dan berjalan beriringan. Taehyung tak membawa motornya karena terburu-buru dari kantornya. Jadi, singkatnya, motornya ia tinggalkan di kantor demi melihat kondisi wanitanya.

"Mau kemana _chagi_?"

"Kemana pun asal bersamamu Tae"

Taehyung mengajaknya ke danau pinggir kota dengan membawa kentang kukus dengan _topping_ _mozarella_ kesukaan Jungkook. Ini mungkin dekat dari rumah Jungkook. Ya, bagaimana pun Taehyung harus kembali ke kantornya karena ia hanya izin keluar selama 3 jam karena adanya urusan keluarga. Jadi mau tidak mau sebentar lagi ia harus kembali bekerja.

"Tae, terimakasih. Aku janji akan menghabiskan makan ku nanti"

"Habiskan _potato n cheese_ mu sekarang sayang"

Jungkook menatap kentang itu dengan malas. Ia sama sekali sedang tak nafsu makan. Tapi melihat Taehyung yang tadi memandangnya sendu, ia jadi tak tega karena sudah membuat kekasihnya sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Akhirnya aku bisa kesana. Aku akan memberikan kejutan untuk Tae'_

Jungkook bersiap siap di kamarnya. Ia memakai _hoodie cooky pink_ kegemarannya, _ripped jeans_ , tas kecil, dan _sneakers pink_. Dengan rambut terurai dan aroma buah seperti biasanya. Tak lupa Jungkook sudah membawa banyak belanjaan yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri tangannya.

Jungkook menaiki kereta dan tak lama ia turun dan mulai berjalan ke arah rumah kekasihnya. Tak banyak orang lalu lalang karena disini memang hanya ada beberapa rumah tinggal. Ia menyusuri jalan itu, dan melihat rumah kekasihnya tak jauh lagi. Ia berjalan riang memasuki rumah itu.

" _Eoh_ , sepi sekali. Tumben."

Jungkook menyusuri rumah itu. Kaki mungilnya melangkah semakin ke dalam. Rumah itu biasanya ramai. Ada ayah, ibu, adik dan terkadang ada kakak dan juga keponakannya berkunjung. Wah, padahal hari ini ia membawa banyak sekali makanan dan beberapa hadiah. Sayangnya ia sepertinya salah hari.

' _Ini kan masih jam 10 pagi. Pasti Tae masih bergulung dikamarnya. Akan ku kejutkan dia'_

Jungkook menaiki anak tangga disana. Ia sudah bersiap siap untuk mengagetkan kekasihnya. Tangannya sudah berada di kenop pintu itu dan seketika ia membuka pintunya.

Betapa kagetnya saat yang didapati bukan kekasihnya yang sedang terkejut. Tetapi dirinya sendiri yang terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Taehyung, kekasihnya, berciuman dengan wanita lain yang ia yakini itu Bae Irene. Ya, karena Jungkook pernah melihat wajah itu di profil _chat_ pribadi Taehyung beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan perlahan menjauhi kamar itu dan rumah itu. Jungkook masih berharap kekasihnya akan mengejarnya, menahannya, dan memeluk dirinya. Tapi meskipun Jungkook berjalan teramat pelan, kekasihnya tak kunjung datang.

Sementara Taehyung yang juga sama terkejutnya dengan wanitanya hanya bisa diam menatap kepergian Jungkook dengan sejuta torehan luka yang ia ciptakan _lagi_. Jungkook bahkan tidak menangis. Ia hanya menatap kearah 2 sejoli itu dan langsung meninggalkan keduanya disana.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia kuat atau tidak bisa menangis. Ia hanya tak mau Taehyung melihatnya. Ia hanya butuh tempat untuk menyendiri.

 **.**

Disinilah Jungkook sekarang. Kakinya membawa dirinya mendekati sebuah pohon besar yang sanggup menghilangkan dirinya. Pohon yang berada disisi jalan yang tak begitu jauh dari rumah kekasihnya. Hanya saja pohon ini ada di ujung jalan yang pasti sama sekali tak ada orang yang akan melewatinya kecuali mungkin pemilik rumah atau pembantu yang ada tepat diseberang jalan dimana pohon ini berdiri kokoh.

Pohon itu mulai meranggas. Sepertinya musim gugur mulai tiba. Daun daun yang mulai menguning itu bagai menghipnotis Jungkook. Bagai mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk dibawah kekarnya pohon itu.

Jungkook tergoda, ia mulai duduk dibawah pohon itu. Tangannya mengepal dan mulai menepuk dadanya perlahan. Ia mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sakitnya disana.

 _ **Tes Tes Tes**_

Hujan? Bukan. Itu airmata Jungkook yang tak tertahan lagi. Airmata itu mengalir bagaikan hujan. Tiada henti. Ia menarik _hoodie_ -nya untuk menutupi kepalanya dan membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya agar tak seorang pun menyadari kehadiran dirinya disana.

Jungkook , gadis yang berusaha tenang dan kuat. Mungkin ia sudah tiba disaat dimana depresi akan rasa takut kehilangan itu muncul. Otaknya mulai menggila.

Tangan mungil itu terulur meraih dompetnya dan mengeluarkan silet. Ia membuka bungkusnya dan mulai menggoreskan silet itu pada lengan kirinya yang sudah penuh dengan goresan sebelumnya.

Sakit? Tidak. Ia bahkan hanya menatap darah yang mulai mengalir disana dengan tatapan hampa. Darah itu semakin lama semakin banyak. Kepalanya menengadah menatap dedaunan kuning yang mulai meranggas. Tangannya menjuntai disisi kiri tubuhnya dan lengan _hoodie pink-n_ ya berubah menjadi merah. Warna kesukaan Jungkook.

Lemas. Jungkook merasa sangat lemas. Kali ini tak akan ada yang menolongnya. Biasanya ada ibu atau kakaknya yang langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi kini tidak. Ia tahu itu. Ia tak sanggup. Hatinya tak sanggup lagi merasakan pedihnya mencintai dengan penuh kebohongan seperti ini.

Disatu sisi, Taehyung, setelah 10 menit terdiam, ia keluar berlari seperti kesetanan. Ia teringat janjinya. Ia teringat tangan mungil wanitanya. Ia tahu alasan sebenarnya Jungkook selalu memakai lengan panjang. Ia tak sengaja melihat lengan itu penuh sayatan. Ia tahu Jungkook berbohong. Jungkook menyukai pakaian lengan pendek dan dress manis dengan lengan tiga perempat. Taehyung terlalu bodoh untuk memahami semua itu.

Maka kini, Taehyung berlari mencari Jungkook. Mencari kemana wanitanya akan pergi. Dalam pencariannya, hatinya mengutuk dirinya. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa wanitanya tak melakukan hal gila seperti yang sudah sudah.

Pencariannya berakhir nol. Karena ia tak kunjung menemukan Jungkook. Bagaimana bisa ia menghilang begitu cepat? Ia bahkan berjalan lambat sekali tadi.

Taehyung memutar balik tubuhnya dan mendapati banyak orang berkerumun melingkupi pohon tua yang besar di ujung jalan. Ia mendekat dengan detak jantung yang sangat cepat.

' _Aku mohon ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jungkook'_

Taehyung berjalan sangat pelan. Sama seperti cara jalan Jungkook tadi. Ia mulai menerobos kerumunan itu. Ia terdiam. Jemarinya yang bergetar terulur membuka _hoodie_ yang sangat serupa dengan milik wanitanya. Saat terbuka, kakinya jatuh menghadap wajah itu. Wajah wanitanya. Wanita yang selalu ia beri janji namun ia selalu mengingkarinya. Wanita yang memiliki beribu ampunan untuknya. Wanita yang selalu mengutamakan kebahagiannya. Wanita yang selalu disakitinya. Wanita yang selalu ia bohongi. Kini, wanitanya terkapar disana. Dengan darah yang sudah merubah warna _hoodie_ -nya serta wajah manis yang dipenuhi lelehan air mata. Dan Taehyung_menangis meraung-raung disana.

"Tolong siapapun telepon ambulan!"

"Tidak Jungkook, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Taehyung mendekap erat tubuh wanitanya yang mulai dingin. Taehyung memohon? Ya, ia tulus memohon kali ini karena ia merasa sangat buruk.

"Jungkook, bangun! Bangun sayang... Ku mohon.. Maafkan aku.."

Namun sayang, beribu kali Taehyung memohon maaf, Jungkook tak akan bisa menjawabnya. Bibirnya kini sudah terkatup rapat untuknya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haaaaiiii ketemu lagi sama aku ^^**_

 _ **Sebenarnya ini pengalaman pribadi sih ya walaupun ga semuanya juga**_

 _ **Karena aku bingung mau ngisi waktu luang jadilah aku bikin ini**_

 _ **Dan karena kbetulan juga ini almost 80% is in my real life, jadi lbh mudah aja untuk buat nya**_

 _ **Nah, klo kalian mau temenan sama aku di IG follow aja : wulantitin**_

 _ **Nnti klian tinggal DM dan bilang folback nnti bkl lsg aku folback oke**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review sama favorite in ya**_

 _ **See you on my next FF**_

 _ **Bubye~**_


End file.
